In an abstract presented in November 1979 to the Association for Academic Surgery, there is disclosed the bonding of oxacillin to a polytetrafluoroethylene surface coated with benzalkonium chloride for protection against infection by the device as a result of surgical implantation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,133, issued Apr. 10, 1984, there is disclosed a process for coating vascular protheses with a cationic surfactant, such as tridodecylmethyl ammonium chloride to increase sites for antibiotic bonding, and then prior to utilization, the thus coated vascular protheses is placed in an antibiotic solution to bond the antibiotic thereto. Such antibiotic bonded vascular protheses exhibit resistance to infection.